


等我

by inmarcesiblerose



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmarcesiblerose/pseuds/inmarcesiblerose
Summary: 三個月前在Lofter上寫完發現沒搬過來...私設如山 ooc 勿上升正主
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	等我

**Author's Note:**

> 三個月前在Lofter上寫完發現沒搬過來...  
> 
> 
> 私設如山 ooc 勿上升正主

「我們可以見一面嗎？」

手機傳來了她專屬的鈴聲。

這麼久了，還未換呢。

金裕賢拿起了手機快速的回了一句，「好。」

明明是應該早就要放下的人，本能反應卻告訴自己心裡還是惦記著她呢。

-

“很久不見了。”咖啡廳的主人一看到金旼祉從門裡進來就跟她說，“依舊嗎？”

“嗯，謝謝。”

自從分開了以後，金旼祉再沒踏足過咖啡廳一步。這個充滿著她們倆回憶的地方，再來恐怕也只是會觸景生情吧。

金旼祉坐在熟悉的一角，等著金裕賢來到。

也就是見個老朋友而已，何須如此緊張呢？還是根本就還懷著未整理好的情感呢？

“怎麼還不吃你的蛋糕？”清脆的聲線在耳邊響起，金旼祉一抬頭就看到了自己朝思暮想的臉。

“等你來了再吃。”要不是對方拿起咖啡的手停頓了一下，她都快忘了自己以前每次被這樣問到也總是如此回答著她。

“怎麼突然想見我了？”金裕賢放下手上的咖啡，勉強的拉出一個嘻笑看著金旼祉。

“我要去外國了。”雙方陷入了沉默，沒人知道之後該說些什麼。 “想在離開前見一下你。”

“是嗎？”金裕賢迴避了金旼祉的眼神，重新拿起了杯子，自顧自的喝著手裡的飲料。 “這裡還是老樣子呢。”

那你呢？你還是那時候的你嗎？你還喜歡我嗎？

金旼祉聽著心裡的問題不自禁地冷笑了一下。

“笑什麼啊？”

“沒什麼，就覺得這裡還是那時候的模樣，我們卻變很多了呢。”

“也可能從沒變過，心還是一樣的。”

金旼祉看了金裕賢一眼又把注意力放在手裡的瓷杯中。

金裕賢是她年少的美好，少時的輕狂，第一次的青澀。

她不敢想，不敢妄想，對方還是如一的喜歡著她。

金裕賢看著迴避著自己的金旼祉。可笑，明明是她叫自己來的，卻避開著自己。

金旼祉是她的初戀，也是她的唯一。

心裡的感情就從沒變過，她也會是一樣的心嗎？

“什麼時候的飛機？”金裕賢先耐不住沉默而開了口。

“明天晚上。”金旼祉幽幽地開了口。

也不知道是上天還是兩個人在玩弄自己，兩人好像總與對方擦身而過。

“我送你去機場。”

最後的機會，不可以再放過了。

-

看到金裕賢的出現，金旼祉的父母心裡萬般的不滿也不願在女兒面前展現出來。

“伯父，伯母。”看著當年拆散自己和金旼祉的人，金裕賢還是很有禮貌的笑著打招呼。

把行李都放進了後備箱就在車裡等著跟父母道別的金旼祉。

在外人面前總裝著自己如何的堅強，暗地裡也只是個小女孩。

擦乾眼淚，金旼祉坐進了副駕駛座。 “走吧。”

一路上沒人說話，車廂裡只聽到音響裡播放的音樂。

-

金裕賢一直陪著金旼祉直到她辦好登機手續。

“我要走了。”金旼祉稍微抬高頭看著比自己高出一丁點的金裕賢。

“我知道。”金裕賢還是藏不住聲線裡的失落。

“我真的要走了。”

“嗯。”

“我真的真的要走了。”金旼祉的手不自禁的伸向金裕賢的大衣，手指緊緊的抓住它的邊緣。顫抖的聲線掩蓋不了躲避的眼神想要藏起來的情感。

“你就不留我嗎？”看到對方的無動於衷，委屈的情緒一下子湧了上來，只是下一秒立刻被熟悉的體溫包裹著。

“等我。”金裕賢在金旼祉的耳邊說到，“待我有足夠的本錢，可以去外國找你的時候，我們重新開始，好不好？”

“那你趕快來，我可不知道我自己能否承受得到外面的誘惑呢。”感受到把臉埋在自己頸窩裡的人兒笑了，金裕賢也不禁鬆了一口氣。

“我很快就會追上你的了。”

“我等你。”


End file.
